Living Nightmare
by Dragon and the Wild Mage
Summary: Daine's life is falling apart. He's dead, No body cares, and hey, didn't Daine already kill you! Some DN stuff, by the way! So read and REVIEW!


**Living Nightmare**

hiya people!!!!! Alex here! Since Eunae wrote that little song fic i (by the way it was pretty good don't ya think?) I decided to write this little fic. please read and review!!!!

He was dead. He was gone from this world. Gone to the Black God's domain.

Daine's breath was frozen in her lungs. She choked on her fear and grief.

"Why? How? Why? Why? Why?" she thought.

The bearer of the news, a page looked as if nothing had happened.

He just stared with empty eyes at the wild mage. Daine hated him for that. She struck him across the face and found her voice and last.

"Numair!" she wailed.

But the animals didn't wail with her.

Daine ran, leaving the page on the ground clutching his face. She cared about no one now.

The one that really mattered was gone.

On she ran pushing aside people as she went. She vaguely remembered bowling over Raoul, Gary, even the King himself.

At last Daine found what she was looking for. A lone woman sat under the shade of a tree. A tree that _they _had sat under together.

Alanna's violet eyes stared at her as she stared back.

The note was crumpled in her fist.

Sobbing uncontrollably she finally managed to choke out some words.

"How?" she gasped.

"You read the note." said Alanna. Her voice was cold.

"No!, No!" she cried.

Alanna just nodded.

With trembling hands Daine unfolded he note.

The note from hell.

The note that had ended her world.

_The mage known as Numair Salmalin is dead. He has fallen to his death._

Short and abrupt.

It was odd but Daine as to sick to notice.

Finding some anger she hissed, "Why didn't you tell me?! You let some one I don't know tell me!! How could you?!"

"You, you, you. That's all you care about isn't it?" Alanna yelled, eyes flashing, "It's not as if I killed him!"

Daine backed away, "I'm sorry," she said calmed down some what, "You must be upset too,"

Alanna shrugged, "Not particularly. He was pretty annoying anyways. Always going on about some experiment or spell or whatever, now I'm the most powerful mage in Tortall!"

Daine stared, open mouthed and speechless.

She turned and ran.

She tripped and fell.

The wild mage smelled a musty odor.

"Badger!" she called hugging the badger God tightly.

She told him of Numair.

"Yes, yes, I know my kit. But you knew it had to happen sometime."

Daine pushed him away.

"What?" she screamed.

"Listen to him, Dear, " said a voice.

"Ma?" wispered Daine.

"Your mother is right Daine."

"Da?"

Daine started to cry again

"You know, for a daughter of mine, you cry too much." said Weiryn.

Daine screamed again and ran, stumbling.

At last she fell face down in the dirt. She was in a meadow. A meadow where they had walked together.

Her heart ached

"Don't cry, Magelet," she heard a familiar voice.

"Numair?" she cried hope rising in her chest.

She looked up.

She could see her lover's face, smiling, yet moving away from her.

She ran after it.

Daine felt as if she had been running for hours. She clutched the stitch in her side and her breaths came in short and ragged gasps.

Though she was in pain she couldn't stop.

She would not lose him again!

Finally Numair stopped.

"Oh Numair, I thought you were dead!" she cried, "You scared-" Daine stopped suddenly realizing something was wrong.

As she had chased Numair, Daine had had the feeling that all she could see was his floating head. She had blamed her tears which had partly blinded her. Now she saw the truth.

She had seen his head, flying. There was a body attached but the body was not human.

The steel feathers glinted in the sun. The stench of stormwing rolled over Daine making her gag in horror as she gazed at her lover.

"Oh gods! Oh gods!" she said, "Numair, NO!"

Numair was a stormwing.

His face was the same as ever except like his body it was caked in grime. His normally perfectly, white teeth were discolored and stained by old, dry blood. His hair was unkempt and matted.

Daine stood on the edge of a cliff looking at Numair the stormwing.

She was about to scream when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, there you are Arram, my pet."

It was Ozorne. Daine stared at him in horror.

"I killed you," she stammered.

"Really? Do I look killed to you, Arram?"

  
"No, Master. You look alive to me." said Numair not meeting Ozorne's or Daine's face.

Daine heard a clanking noise and for the first tie saw a heavy metal collar around Numair's neck. A heavy, strong chain attached to the collar was clutched in Ozorne's stormwing claw.

Ozorne followed Daine's horrified gaze.

"Arram was running away from his master a little too often for my liking. That problem is solved now," he said mildly as if he were only discussing the weather.

The collar around Numair's neck glowed emerald green and Numair screamed.

As Numair screamed and Ozorne laughed, Daine threw up.

It was all too much for her.

"Come along now, my pet," said Ozorne tugging on the leash. Numair struggled to break free and was rewarded with another emerald green flash of light on the collar. Panting and with a single tear rolling down his dirty cheek he followed the former Emperor Mage who called over his shoulder, "Good by my dear Veralidaine,"

Daine was speechless. She emptied the contents of her stomach again.

Suddenly Numair was back, struggling with the weight of his collar.

"Sorry sweetie," he whispered, "Master's orders," and with that he pushed her over the edge of the cliff.

"Good bye Magelet!" he called as she fell.

He made his way back to his stormwing master.

Daine was too horrified for words but before she reached impact with the ground, a single thought flashed through her head.

"This was the way they said he had died,"

"Daine!"

She heard a cry of pain escape Numair's lips as her hand made contact with his face. His body thumped to the ground as he fell off the bed.

She reached for his neck and grabbed his black opal pendent, tore it off and flung it across the room they shared together knocking a stack of papers off the desk.

Numair snapped his fingers and light flooded the room revealing a strange sight. Numair lay on the ground, looking bewildered, tangled up in a sheet. He had a red mark on his cheek where

Daine had slapped him.

Daine sat on the bed crying hysterically.

Numair untangled himself and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around his love. Daine cried into his chest. After a few moments she calmed down a little.

"Don't worry Magelet," said Numair softly, stroking her hair, "It was only a nightmare."

Daine told him her dream and felt him shudder.

He rubbed his neck.

Daine looked around the room.

The floor was littered with more papers than normal. Papers she had knocked to the floor when she had flung the pendent still fluttered to the ground.

She giggled, "Sorry about your notes Numair," she looked at his face and giggled again, "and I'm sorry about you face."

"Alas, all my good looks ruined," said Numair trying to keep a straight face and failed horribly.

Daine began to get out of bed, "I'll go get your pendent," she said.

Numair pulled her back

"Actually Magelet, I would rather not put that on again tonight." he said rubbing his neck again.

They lay back on the bed, laughing together.

"No matter what happens, I would never hurt you Magelet." whispered Numair.

"I know," she whispered back kissing his cheek.

Wrapped in each others arms they dropped off to a dreamless sleep.

Ta da!!!! hope you all liked it!!!! This idea came to me in the middle of the night and so i just got up and wrote it!!! Sorry there isn't that much fluff but this wasn't the kind of fic that should have fluff. After all, it was a nightmare! lol!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I EXPECT _**AT LEAST**_ 15 REVIEWS. BUT I COULD ALWAYS USE MORE.

NOW FOR SOME ADVERTISING: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:

FATE HAS LED US. THIS ONE WAS WRITTEN BY ME N EUNAE and itz D/N for those who like/luv that pairing!

BREAK AWAY, THIS ONE IS EUNAE'S SONGFIC

GOD'S INTENTIONS, THIS ONE WAS WRITTEN BY OUR FRIEND: PROTECTRESS OF THE SMALL

NOW, REVIEW( OR I SHALL FIND YOUR ADRESS AND PERSONALLY STALK YOU!!!!)


End file.
